Nothing Even Matters
by GirlOnTour
Summary: Kendall's having a really bad day and his girlfriend surprises him on set.


Kendall sat in his dressing room, laptop on his lap as he scrolled through his mentions and the comments on the youtube pages for both Windows Down and his cover for the A-team.

He softly sighed as he saw all the comments. Most of them were uplifting and warmed his heart but the amount of hateful comments made his heart hurt. He didn't understand why they were hating on him and on the band.

He had explained for the umptieth time that they legally obtained the sample for "Song 2" by Blur and he was getting pretty fed up with having to repeat himself; he felt like he started to sound like a broken record.

A soft knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"Come in," he said as he closed the laptop and placed it next to him, his hand going through his dirty blond hair.

"Hey handsome," a sweet voice said that belonged to his girlfriend; smile across her face.

"What a lovely surprise," he said smiling widely as she made her way over to him. She took a seat next to him on the couch after she softly kissed him on the lips.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at him.

"Just killing time," he said shrugging, but she knew something was up; she could see it in his green eyes; hear it in his voice and saw it in his body language. He could fool everyone aside from her and his mom.

"Wanna talk about what's bothering you?" she asked as she placed her hand on his.

"It's just, I don't understand why people hate on me, on the band so much. I pour my heart and soul in everything I do and it feels like no matter what I do, it'll never be good enough," he sighed, looking down.

"Well, unfortunately we can't please the whole world, but know that I love you and that I think whatever you do is great. And if I could give you the world, I would. If I could make people give you the respect you deserve, I would but sadly I can't," she said as she caressed his face with the back of her hand. He brought up his hand to hers, softly placing his over it and brought it up to his mouth and softly kissed it.

"Why are you so great?" he asked sighing.

"Because you are great to me," she said shrugging as she got up and gently pushed him back, so he'd lean against the couch. She swung her leg over his lap and sat down as she brought her hands up to cup his face.

"I love you so much," she said leaning her forehead against his before kissing him again. His hands rested on her hips.

"I don't always know why though," he sighed, his insecurities taking over.

"Because you are the sweetest, most amazing guy I have ever met," she said smiling at him.

She softly ran her hands through his hair as she sighed. She hated seeing him so sad.

"You know what I love about you?" she asked and he just shrugged. He wasn't normally like this but he was having a horrible day and he figured he was allowed to at least see things negatively once every blue moon.

She bit her bottom lip as she carefully thought about what she was going to say.

"I love your eyes. I love how they sparkle when you look at me, how they shine bright when you are happy," she whispered, "and I love your eyebrows," she said leaning in and softly kissing each of them.

He closed his eyes and a smile crept on his face, showing off his dimples.

"And I love your dimples," she said kissing each of them, "and your lips, I just love them, I love it when you kiss me, when they touch my skin," she said before kissing him hard. Their kiss broke and he sighed as he brought his hand up to her face, cupping it and rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"You always know how to make me feel better," he said, his eyes closed.

"I'm not done yet," she whispered against his lips. "I love your jawline and your chin," she said planting kisses from his jawline to his chin. "And I keep telling you, you need to stop shaving," she said before she nibbled at his chin and then kissed his Adam's apple.

A soft moan escaped his lips. There was nothing all that sexual about the situation but it was so sensual, so intimate it was turning him on.

"But my all-time favorite thing in the world is your heart," she said as she placed her hand over his chest. "I love how you love so wholeheartedly and unconditionally. There's so much love in your heart, my love, and people don't seem to always understand that, that is the most beautiful thing about you; that is what makes you so beautiful and appealing to people," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "How you treat your loved ones and how you never fail to amaze me. The love you shower me with is so pure and I am so blessed to be your girlfriend. You're so passionate about your music, baby, one day everyone's going to see it, how amazing you truly are."

"I love you so much, you know that? It's things like these that make me fall in love with you all over again. You say you're blessed but so am I. I am so grateful to have your love. You make me feel like there isn't anything I can't do, you believe in me, like nobody else does, you push me to realize all my dreams and whenever I get insecure like right now you just know how to make it just better. And it's not because I need an ego boost, if I wanted that, I could just go read online what people think about me and even though that is all flattering and whatnot, it just means so much more coming from you, baby girl," he said as he pulled her closer to his body, his one hand softly going through her hair his other wrapped around her waist.

"Things like that come naturally, Kendall, simply because I love you. I just want to see you happy, make you happy," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You make me happier than you'll ever know," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

They sat like that in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's presence, everything more that needed to be said, was said between their hearts. They both knew that they shared the type of love that people spend their life time looking for, the type of love that had the power to make time stand still, the type of love movies, books and songs were written about.

With Kendall's crazy life, these were the moments he lived for; the moments where he had the girl he loved in his arms and nothing else mattered.


End file.
